


Surprise!

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: After one of Tony's birthday parties, Steve comes home to a different present.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steve Rogers's 100th birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, Stevie.

It was hard for Tony to agree to a small family party for Steve’s birthday. But he managed to convince Stark that only their family needed to be there. And no fireworks. That had been harder. But in the end, it was Steve’s day after all. And Tony loved Steve. So Tony caved. Small family gathering and no fireworks.  
The evening drew to a close and Steve headed back to his apartment. He loved his Avengers family but his birthday was always bittersweet. A reminder that he really shouldn’t be here. A reminder that because he wanted to be soldier and do what was right and fight for his country, he would have countless more birthdays.  
Being stuck his head distracted Steve. Allbeit momentarily. He opened the apartment door and froze. The giant pop out cake sat in the darkened living room, glowing brightly. 100 dim electric candles glowed. He heard the heartbeat and the breath inside the cake.  
“Come on out, doll.” Steve cocked his hips back and to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.  
The cake lid opened up. And she stood up. Steve’s eyes widened. The little blue cap with the white star on it sat at a jaunty angle on her carefully crafted victory rolls. Her lips were strikingly red. She saluted him with long white, opera gloves. Her breasts pushed against the blue satin, making the embroidered white stars look obscenely large.  
“Happy birthday, Captain.”  
Steve smirked and dropped his arms, crossing the living room to the glowing cake. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”  
“I wanted to wish my hero a proper birthday.”  
“Come out of there.” She held her arms to him. Steve grabbed her under the arms and lifted her out of the cake as if she weighed nothing. He swallowed, taking in her costume. It was an exact replica of the USO showgirls that he toured with when he first became the Captain. The red and white striped skirt barely touched the tops of her thighs and the layers of tulle made to fluff up.  
“Whatcha think, Stevie?” She turned in a slow circle, kicking up her red platform heel with her back to him.  
“It’s great, doll.” The only thing out of place was red bow in the front. It was larger than the costumes of the 40s. “What’s this?” He gave a little tug on the bow, pulling her closer to him.  
It was her turn to smirk. She laid her palms on his broad chest then glided them up to frame his neck, her thumbs caressing his sharp jawline. “I do believe it’s time for you to unwrap your present.” Steve quirked an eyebrow at her. His stern gaze dropped to her lips to watch the tip of her pink tongue glide along the red lips. Steve thoughts went to her cherry red lips wrapped around his cock. “Come on, Capt.” She took his hand, running her fingertips over the wedding band on his left ring finger.  
Steve laced his fingers with hers. “Lead the way, Mrs. Rogers.” She led him to the bedroom. There were more dim led candles placed around the room, giving it a warm welcoming glow. Not as bright as the cake in the living room though.  
She bit her bottom lip as she watched him read the words the blue rose petals spelled on the white duvet. ‘Let me suck that dick.’ Steve burst out laughing and she couldn’t stop grinning. “Oh sweetheart, you’re too much.”  
“Come on, Stevie. Open your present.” She moved between him and the bed, bouncing on her heels.  
Steve cupped her face. “You’re the best present a fella could ask for.” His lips brushed hers. His hands moved down to her throat then rested on her collarbone, just savoring touching her. They skimmed down her arms and let his fingers dance with hers. Then he held her face again, deepening the kiss. She sighed and he moaned. His large, calloused hands covered her breasts but didn’t squeeze. With a long pull, he untied the ribbon.  
The skirt fluttered to the floor. She reached between them to release the hook and eye that held her top together. It slid off her arms to join the skirt on the floor. Steve rested his hands on her waist and looked down at her with dark eyes. “Goddamn, sweetheart but you are beautiful.” His hands flexed on her soft skin before he pulled her against him, her bare breasts pushed up against the soft button down.  
“You’re wearing too many clothes, honey.”  
Steve dipped to kiss the corner of her mouth and along her jaw. “Then you know what to do, sweetheart.” Her tongue licked along her teeth. She had him out of his clothes in record time, kissing him hard and hungrily. His gruff hand slapped her ass then urged her up.  
She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, trapping his long, thick cock between them. Steve sighed, devouring her mouth. She pressed her heels into the thick muscle of his thighs and moaned against his lips, wiggling in his two-handed grip on her ass. Steve growled, stalking to the bed. He gave her ass a slap before he threw her onto the bed, with a surprised yelp.  
She propped herself up on her elbows, biting her bottom lip. Steve crawled up her body, straddling her torso. “Open up, pretty baby.” She let her upper drop to the bed and parted her lips. Steve leaned over her, grabbing ahold of the headboard with his left hand. His knees dug into the bed on either side of her shoulders. He held his hard cock straight, giving it a few tugs before teasing it over her lips. She moved her head back and forth, following the action which caused him to smirk.  
Her tongue rolled over her lips, licking up the precum he’d painted her with. Steve entwined his right hand with her left. Her right wrapped around him, pressing fingertips into his perfect pert ass. His back and hips rolled as he thrust his hard length between her moist lips. She closed her eyes, in pure bliss as she sucked and licked him, her fingers urged him closer.  
Steve panted, his ass clenching under her grip as he pumped in and out of the wet cavern of her mouth. “God, doll, you keep that up and I’m gonna cum.” She moaned and brought her head up off the mattress, taking him deeper. He grunted his pelvis meeting her pretty face. He loved her mouth and her enthusiasm when his dick was in it. She moaned and sighed, sucking him hard and making wet sounds that made him twitch. “Fuck, doll. Stop. Stop.”  
Steve sat back on his knees and pulled her up onto his lap. “I love you, Stevie.”  
His thumb wiped the saliva and precum from her chin. “I love you, sweetheart.” He held his cock straight for her to ease down on. Normally, he’d eat her out for hours but he needed to be inside her and it was his birthday after all. “Fuck, ya so tight.”  
She whimpered, grinding her hips against him. “Ya but you’re so big, baby.”  
“We can stop. I can finish in your mouth. It’s ok.”  
She covered his mouth with one hand, holding onto the back of his head with her other. “Shush.” He smiled against her palm. “Rub my clit, Stevie.” He hummed in acknowledgement. One arm wrapped around her waist. He slipped his hand between them, finding her clit. He scraped his teeth against her palm making her moan.  
“My pretty baby is so wet.” He kissed her wrist as her hand loosened over his mouth. They began to rock against one another, pushing him deeper and deeper. When she was wet enough and open enough, he pulled her against him as he thrust forward. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”  
She gripped the hair on the back of his head. “Move, Steve…please.” She whimpered, wriggling in his grasp. Her heels braced on the bed behind him and she ground against him, winding her hips. His thrusts were short and fast bursts followed by holding himself inside her, over and over again. He drove her higher and higher until her legs shook and her moans were pants.   
“Can you cum yet, sweetheart?”  
“I’m close.”  
“Tell me when you’re ready.” His fingers caressed her spine and he nuzzled his face into her neck. His body trembled with his control. His fingertips found her clit again. His moan in her ear was pure pornography.  
“Fuck.” His nails scraped down her back and he moaned again. She arched, gasping as her release took her by surprise. He felt her quiver around. Steve laid her on her back, holding her body up against his as he chased his release, pounding into her. Her body arched again as she tightened her body around him, arms, legs and cunt, a second orgasm making her groan like a woman dying. Steve grunted, pressing his open mouth into the hollow of her neck as he came.  
“If this is what I get for my 100th, I can’t wait to see what I get for my 200th.”  
She laughed. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He grinned down at her before he kissed her. She screamed in a delighted surprise as he rolled them over onto his back.  
“We’re not done yet, Mrs. Rogers.”  
She leaned down to kiss him. “Not by a long shot, Captain Rogers.”


End file.
